Historias navideñas de Konoha
by Dianyan
Summary: Todos tenemos un deseo en esta Navidad y los deseos de los habitantes de Konoha no se hacen esperar. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

He sido fan de Naruto desde hace más de diez años y con la finalización del manga, además de esta época navideña, me animé a escribir mi primer fanfic sobre este universo. Espero lo disfruten.

**Un deseo de Navidad**

Muchos niños pedían todo tipo de cosas a sus padres en los días que se avecinaban a Navidad, casi todos pedían juguetes, otros una mascota, había unos que inclusive pedían a sus padres un hermanito como si se tratase de cualquiern cosa. Naruto a pesar de ser ahora un adulto hecho y derecho, aún recordaba con algo de melancolía aquellos deseos infantiles. Al inicio escribía una carta, emocionado como todos los demás niños, pero con el tiempo y al ver que sus cartas no eran contestadas, dejó de hacerlo. Sólo empezó a desear que lo que tanto pedía se volviese realidad de todo corazón. Los deseos navideños también cambiaron con el tiempo, primero era tener una familia, luego que los de la aldea no le odiaran, después tener al menos un amigo y, ya un poco mayor, deseaba que si al menos nada de lo anterior ocurría, algún día llegar a convertirse en Hokage. Así nadie lo rechazaría y no sólo lo reconocerían como alguien fuerte, sino que confiarían en él para protegerlos.

Con el tiempo comenzó a dudar que cualquiera de estos deseos se llegase a cumplir, así que comenzó a esforzarse día con día para lograr alguno de sus sueños. Si bien todo lo que pidió no llegó de inmediato, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien tenerlo todo a la vez. Lo que tampoco imaginaba era que por un sueño tenía que sacrificar otro. Eso era lo que le daba a entender las cartas que sostenía en sus manos: las de sus hijos Bolt y Himawari.

Hinata se las había entregado para que las leyera esa misma mañana. Ella con una sonrisa, le dijo que si ella pudiese concederles lo que pedían lo haría gustosa, pero simplemente ambos deseos estaban fuera de sus posibilidades como madre. Él por un momento creyó que se trataría de juguetes difíciles de conseguir y así por medio de sus contactos en otras aldeas podría dar con lo que querían, sin embargo no era así.

La primera carta fue escrita por su hijo mayor, quien lo que más deseaba era que encontraran a un ninja más fuerte que su padre, para que así pudiera delegar su puesto como Hokage y pudiera pasar tiempo con él como cuando era más pequeño. Y si no podían encontrar un ninja más fuerte, Bolt pedía que por lo menos el día de Navidad pudiera pasarla con su hermanita y su mamá.

Himawari no era tan drástica como su hermano mayor, pero sus deseos iban encaminados hacia un propósito similar. Ella deseaba que, de ser posible, él no tuviese que trabajar tanto pues ella notaba que su papá algunas veces se veía muy cansado al llegar a casa y por ese motivo era que ya no le pedía que tomara el té con ella como lo hacía antes, ya que simplemente no quería molestarlo. La carta de su hija tenía fue escrita por la mano de Hinata, ya que ella era aún muy pequeña para escribir correctamente, aunque iba acompañada por un colorido dibujo de toda su familia, justa y feliz.

Era cierto que los niños los cuidaba Hinata casi siempre y en las ocasiones que salía para encargarse de alguna misión, su abuelo y su tía Hanabi gustosos se hacían cargo de ellos, pero Naruto no podía negar que había descuidado mucho sus obligaciones como padre desde que fue nombrado Hokage hace más de un año. De hecho fue poco antes de Navidad cuando eso ocurrió y por su reciente nombramiento no pudo estar con ellos en estas fechas. Y a decir verdad, el único que lograba controlar el carácter de su hijo era él, su padre.

Los papeles amontonados en su escritorio lo agobiaban en verdad, pero las dos cartas en sus manos era lo que más le preocupaban. Además, Naruto no era la única persona que estaba abrumado con trabajo ya que Shikamaru permanecía a su lado en todo momento como consejero. Él también se había perdido de muchas cosas con su hijo y había dejado su cuidado a su esposa Temari infinidad de veces. Se preguntaba si a él también lo acosaban los mismos remordimientos familiares que a él.

- "Se ve algo distraído Hokage-sama."

- "No es nada, asuntos de familia. Supongo que tú debes estar pasando por lo mismo en estas fechas, Shikamaru."

- "Estas fechas son en verdad problemáticas, especialmente a la hora de los regalos."

- "Te comprendo. Nunca sabes qué es lo que pedirán."

- "Para ti debe ser aún más difícil, especialmente con Himawari. Mi padre siempre me decía que criar una hija era el doble de problemático que con un chico."

- "La verdad es que mi pequeña es fácil de manejar, sólo tengo que jugar con ella al té y la hago feliz, en cambio Bolt es una historia diferente."

- "Exactamente por eso es que son más difíciles, nunca dejan de ser pequeñas a los ojos de los padres y cuando llega la hora en que se convierten en mujeres, es problemático de asimilar."

- "¿Pero qué dices? Ella casi es una bebé. Tiene tres años solamente."

- "Tiene cuatro."

- "¿Eh?"- eso tomó a Naruto por sorpresa.

- "Bolt tiene siete ¿cierto? Himawari es tres años menor, así que tiene cuatro."- dijo Shikamaru sin dudar.

Naruto tragó saliva sin querer. Era cierto. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar en casa que no se había dado cuenta de que ese año no estuvo presente en el cuarto cumpleaños de su hija, recordaba claramente cuando había cumplido tres porque había estado a su lado, incluso le ayudó a sostener correctamente el tenedor para que comiese de su pastel, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo del cuarto. Ella nunca se quejó, Bolt era todo lo contrario, sus reproches siempre los tenía presentes pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en que su hija también debía sentirse muy sola. Eso lo hacía preocuparse de las palabras de Shikamaru. Volteó para ver la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio, eran demasiados y era imposible que todos fuesen urgentes.

- "Shikamaru, mañana llama a Moegi para que me ayude con unos cuantos papeles. Siento que es hora de delegarle algunas cuantas responsabilidades."

- "Ella es una chuunnin bastante capaz y te lo ha pedido infinidad de veces ¿por qué hasta ahora es que accedes a solicitar su ayuda?"- preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

- "Cuando tenía menos responsabilidades como jounin pedía la ayuda de los demás, siempre me he apoyado en ustedes. Cuando me convertí en Hokage creí que eso debía cambiar, ustedes eran quienes dependían de mí a partir del momento en que acepté el cargo, pero debo admitir que sin ustedes nunca me hubiese convertido en Hokage en primer lugar. Los necesito."

Shikamaru sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto, algunas veces podía decir alguna que otras sabias palabras. Aún recordaba a ese niño escandaloso y travieso que compartía clases en la Academia Ninja con él, había cambiado, eso era claro, sin embargo su espíritu seguía siendo el mismo. Y era por ese espíritu que él, alguien a quien todo le parecía excesivamente problemático, había conseguido vislumbrar un sueño propio, no importando las dificultades a las que se enfrentara para lograrlo: ser la mano derecha del séptimo Hokage.

- "Esa es una buena idea. Son papeles con importancia menor, a decir verdad, de los asuntos urgentes tú mismo te has encargado de darle respuesta pronta."

- "En ese caso creo que ha ambos nos esperan en casa ¿no te parece? Espero llegar a tiempo para abrir los regalos."

- "Yo sólo espero que deje de nevar esta noche, de lo contrario Temari me pondrá a quitar la nieve por la mañana. Las mujeres de todas las edades son problemáticas."

- "También tienes a Shikadai que te espera en casa. Deja de quejarte."

- "Mi hijo cree que el problemático soy yo por querer jugar shogi con él todo el tiempo. Aunque sea navidad se lo pediré, no puede negarle esa alegría a su padre."

Naruto soltó una carcajada, a veces Shikamaru hablaba como si fuera un anciano. Y también se comportaba como un anciano, lo único bueno de su carácter es que poseía todos los conocimientos de uno. Eso le hizo recordar algo, de tanto trabajo había olvidado darle algo a Shikamaru.

- "Sólo espero que non le tengas como regalo un juego de shogi nuevo."

- "No le veo lo malo a eso."

- "Eso supuse. Aquí tienes Shikamaru, feliz Navidad."- Naruto entregó una caja envuelta, por la forma y por tratarse de Shikamaru, no era difícil adivinar que era un nuevo juego de shogi.

- "¡Maldición! Somos tan predecibles. Aquí tiene el suyo, Hokage-sama."

- "¡Genial! ¡Cupones de Ichiraku!¡Podré comer gratis por bastante tiempo."- sonrío Naruto.

Shikamaru sabía que un regalo así nunca fallaría, al menos si era para el Hokage.

- "Tenemos que volver a casa Hokage-sama. Nuestras familias nos esperan."

Naruto asintió feliz ante Shikamaru. Cuando era niño la Navidad jamás tuvo un significado especial, nadie lo esperaría en casa o le daría un regalo, hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de su significado real.


	2. La cena de la familia Uchiha

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo**

**La cena de la familia Uchiha**

En momentos solitarios como ese, Sarada prefería estar en la Academia. No le gustaban ni un poquito esas fechas, pues se quedaba sin mucho qué hacer y, lo peor de todo es que estaba totalmente sola en casa. Las clases habían terminado dese hace ya algunos días y el clima no favorecía el salir a entrenar ese día por su cuenta, su madre había salido esa mañana a temprana hora por una emergencia en el hospital de Konoha que sólo ella podía atender, al parecer era un paciente especial que requería de sus servicios como médico, pero prometió estar temprano en casa para abrir los regalos navideños. En cuanto a su padre… bueno, su padre era una historia muy diferente. Nunca sabía con certeza donde estaba o lo que hacía.

El muñeco de nieve que había hecho días antes al lado de su madre ahora estaba totalmente cubierto por la nieve, cais se ahbía deshecho. Esa sí que iba a ser una blanca navidad con tanta nieve cayendo, y en caso de que la nieve arreciara las posibilidades de que su padre llegase a la cena en un día tan importante, al menos para ella, eran minúsculas ¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque no estuviese nevando y el sol brillara en lo alto haciendo relucir los campos florecidos, él no llegaría. No lograba recordar ni una sola navidad en la que su padre estuviese presente.

Al terminar su desayuno tomó su plato y se dispuso a lavarlo. Una vez que hubo terminado, su mirada se centró en el árbol de navidad que habían puesto en esa ocasión, había un regalo enviado por su padre para ella en caso de que no pudiese llegar a tiempo. La curiosidad de Sarada por conocer su contenido era nula, no la emocionaba en lo más mínimo. Cada año era lo mismo, enviaba algo diferente dependiendo del lugar donde se encontrara en esa ocasión. Muy pocas ocasiones, los presentes enviados por su padre le gustaban. Él no la conocía en lo absoluto, eso lograba molestarla en más de una ocasión ¿es que acaso ella no le importaba? ¿o siquiera su madre le importaba acaso? ¡Todos los hombres eran unos idiotas!

El aburrimiento la llevó a la rabia, al ponerse a pensar en la indiferencia de su padre, igual que sus largas ausencias, y sin nadie con quien charlar, así que se decidió a dar una vuelta por la aldea, en esa época del año siempre había algo que lograse alegrarla. Una lámpara, dulces o alguna novedad en la tienda de armas de Temari. O tal vez puede que fuera al hospital a esperar por su madre. Bueno, realmente no existía problema alguno en que pudiese realizar ambas cosas, pensó para sí misma. Se abrigó lo mejor posible para tener al menos un poco de diversión en esa Navidad, aunque tuviese que encontrarla entre las calles de Konoha.

Toda la aldea se encontraba muy animada por las festividades, había luces de colores encendidas a pesar de que la noche no caía aún. Visitó muchos puestos para comprar algunas golosinas como postre después de la cena, su madre no ponía objeciones ese día para que comiese lo que se le antojara, al menos eso era bueno para ella. Se preguntaba qué llevaría su madre para cenar esa noche especial, cada año era algo diferente pues Sakura a diferencia de otras madres de familia, era una terrible cocinera. Sarada agradecía que desde hace unos años, sus intentos de preparar la cena navideña terminaran.

La pequeña Uchiha atribuyó el fin de esos intentos a que no tenía caso esforzarse tanto en una cena que nunca disfrutaban ninguna de las dos. Su madre se esforzaba cada año porque tenía la esperanza de su marido compartiera la cena con ellos en alguna de esas ocasiones, restándo así importancia a sus precarias habilidades culinarias. Nuevamente Sarada comenzaba a sentir un malestar en su interior, en ocasiones ya no sabía si era dolor, tristeza o rabia. Siguió caminando en dirección al hospital. A lo lejos vio cómo algunos de sus compañeros eran recogidos por sus padres cerca del parque, muchos de ellos tenían que ayudar con los preparativos de esa noche.

- "Cuatro ojos Sarada ¿qué haces aquí?"

Repentinamente escuchó una voz familiar e irritante par ella.

- "Bolt Uzumaki ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así idiota!"- Sarada ahora sí ya estaba furiosa.

Otra presencia apareció para calmarlos a los dos.

- "Bolt, discúlpate."- la mujer de largo cabello negro tomó la cabeza de Bolt para que arrepintiera de lo que había hecho.

- "¡¿Por qué?! Yo no hice nada. Ella me llamó idiota."

- "Tú comenzaste, lo escuché. A ninguna persona le gusta que le digan de esa fea manera, si no lo haces se lo diré a tu padre y tú no quieres que él se enfade justo esta noche ¿verdad?"

Bolt vio el reproche en los ojos de su madre y no le quedó más remedio.

- "Perdón por llamarte así, Sarada."

Sarada ignoró a Bolt y se dirigió a Hinata.

- "Le agradezco su consideración señora Uzumaki. Lamento que alguien tan gentil como usted tenga un hijo como este idiota. No se parece en nada a usted."

Ahora el molesto era Bolt.

- "¿Acaso quieres pelea tú cuatro…?"- su madre lo tomó firme del brazo.

- "Nadie va a pelear Bolt, así no se debe tratar a una chica. Tenemos que darnos prisa e ir a recoger a Himawari a casa de tu abuelo. Todo debe estar listo ¿lo recuerdas?"

Al parecer a Bolt se le pasó en un instante el enojo que le ocasionó Sarada.

- "¡¿Entonces es verdad?! ¡¿Papá te llamó y pasaremos la Navidad juntos?!"- parecía que el rostro del pequeño no podía contener la emoción.

- "¡Por supuesto! Me dijo que tuvo que ir al hospital a atender una llamada de emergencia, pero seguramente estará con nosotros justo antes de la cena."- dijo su madre siempre serena.

_¿El hokage estaba en el hospital también? Entonces el asunto al que fue llamada su madre era muy importante al parecer- _Pensó Sarada.

- "Espero que tenga una feliz navidad, señora Uzumaki. Y a ti también Bolt. Tengo que irme."

- "Feliz Navidad a ti también, Sarada."- ella le sonrió cálidamente.

- "Feliz Navidad Sarada"- contestó Bolt sin ningún apodo de por medio, la promesa de su padre de estar con ellos esa noche, parecía que convertía a Bolt en otra persona. Una más gentil y amigable, al menos por un instante se pareció a su madre.

La niña salió corriendo en dirección al hospital después de despedirse de Bolt y su madre. Siempre que los veía juntos, le resultaba increíble que fueran madre e hijo, eran totalmente opuestos en carácter. Aunque debía admitir que con el Hokage guardaba muchas similitudes, excepto por la forma tan estúpida de actuar, pues para ella como para la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, el Hokage era alguien fuerte, listo y admirable.

Una vez que llegó al hospital, fue recibida con una noticia que la dejó consternada: la persona a quien su madre debía atender ese día no era otro que su padre.

- "Por favor ¿puedo pasar a verlo? ¿qué la pasó? ¿estará bien?"

- "Estará bien porque lo dejamos en manos de tu madre, no hay mejor médico que ella."

- "¿Puedo pasar a verlo? ¿Por favor?"

- "Te llevaré con tu madre, ella decidirá si es conveniente o no."

La enfermera tomó de la mano a la pequeña para conducirla hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

- "Mamá ¿papá está bien?"- dijo Sarada preocupada.

Sakura se agachó para dar un abrazo a su hija y calmarla.

- "Ya está fuera de peligro, aunque llegó con heridas graves. No te preocupes Sarada, él es fuerte y estará bien. Ahora está con el Hokage, cuando terminen de charlar podrás pasar a verlo, estoy seguro que le dará mucho gusto ver…"

- "¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO SASUKE?!"- esa era la voz del Hokage que provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba su padre.

El rostro de su madre se puso triste repentinamente. Sarada se acercó un poco a la puerta y veía la escena por una abertura pequeña. Sakura no la detuvo.

- "Tú sabes bien que hago estas misiones por el bien de la aldea, por tu bien Naruto. No tienes que ensuciarte las manos ya te lo he dicho, yo seré tu mano derecha para este tipo de misiones."

- "¡Yo nunca te he ordenado que salgas de la aldea por largo tiempo, ni que te arriesgues de esa manera. Esa es tu decisión, una decisión a la siempre me he opuesto ¿es que acaso no te importa Sakura y tu hija?!"

Sarada pudo ver la expresión seria de su padre.

- "¿Si estoy con ella le haré algún bien? Tú sabes mi pasado, lo que he hecho, no soy un ejemplo para Sarada, ni un buen esposo para Sakura. No puedo traerles nada bueno si…"

- "¡¿Cómo vas a querer ser alguien si ni siquiera lo has intentado?! Para Sarada no importa quien seas o lo que hayas hecho, tampoco para mí. Seguirás siendo mi amigo, y para ella siempre serás su padre."

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. No tenía nada que responder. Naruto había ganado.

- "Puede que yo tampoco sea el mejor padre o esposo, pero diariamente intento dar lo mejor de mí. Especialmente hoy, lo siento pero tú sabes que tengo que irme. Tengo una linda esposa que me espera, una encantadora hija y un mocoso irrespetuoso que nunca me perdonara si lo decepciono."- Naruto acomodó su capa y le lanzó una sonrisa a Sarada que escuchó atentamente toda la conversación.

- "Hokage-sama…"- ella alcanzó a decir.

"No tienes ya nada de qué preocuparte Sarada-chan. Recuerda que cuando tu padre vuelva a irse, sólo llámame y haré que lo traigan a rastras, él nunca volverá a dejarte sola en Navidad nuevamente. O a preocuparte de esta manera."

Sarada no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas salieron una tras otra. Su padre abrió sus brazos para abrazarla y ella corrió hacia él de inmediato. Cuando Sarada volteó para darle las gracias al Hokage, este ya había partido.

Era duro admitir pero incluso la comida del hospital era mejor que la que preparaba su madre, en eso estuvieron de acuerdo Sasuke y ella, Sakura se molestó ante esos comentarios. Y ellos terminaban riendo tras una broma y otra. Los regalos se quedaron en casa, después los abrirían una vez que su padre se recuperara. Por lo pronto, ella dormía abrazada a su padre en la cama de un hospital después de la mejor cena de Navidad de la familia Uchiha.


End file.
